


half of my heart is in havana

by soonhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, PWP, Voyeurism, With each other, soonyoung really likes kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonhan/pseuds/soonhan
Summary: seungkwan has a plan- that plan involves faking some texts, luring someone out, and sneaking into someone else's roomthe plan doesn't go accordingly





	half of my heart is in havana

**Author's Note:**

> hey so kcon sure was something

A loud vibration shocked Jeonghan from his state of near-unconsciousness, and he propped himself up on his elbow to reach over and grab his phone from the nightstand. Seokmin was still in the shower from what he could hear, having lost the game of rock paper scissors they used to decide who could go first. Jeonghan had already finished, and had been lying in bed feeling comfortably warm and relaxed, which is why he had nearly fallen asleep. Now he was blinking at his phone, staring at it until his eyes focused enough to understand what he was looking at.

He had a Kakao notification from Soonyoung- actually he had several, which he must have missed in the shower. He seemed to need something pretty urgently, though knowing Soonyoung it probably wasn’t as monumental as he made it out to be. Even so, Jeonghan climbed out of bed and put his slippers on, calling out to Seokmin that he’d be back in a bit. He grabbed the key card in case Seokmin fell asleep before he could get back, then headed out into the hall.

As he walked in the direction of Soonyoung’s hotel room he passed Seungkwan, and he waved at him sleepily. Seungkwan beamed in return, continuing past him further down the hall before turning the corner Jeonghan had just come from. If he’d been a bit more awake he might have stopped to chat, but his throat still felt a little groggy from his almost nap.

When he finally made it to Soonyoung’s room he stopped to yawn, and then knocked lazily at the door. He was starting to consider just sleeping there, the threat of unconsciousness starting to overtake him. Since Seungkwan was Soonyoung’s roommate he could just take Jeonghan’s bed instead- he’s sure Seokmin wouldn’t mind. He was deep in thought considering it when Soonyoung opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw him.

“Hyung? What are you doing here?”

His confused tone made Jeonghan’s sleep-addled brain start up again. What did he mean, what was he doing here?

“You texted me to come over. It seemed pretty important,” he explained. Soonyoung’s expression twisted even more.

“No, I didn’t?” he said, shaking his head. “Not that I’m upset that you’re here though!”

Jeonghan laughed and reached out to pat his cheek, which made Soonyoung smile in that way that made him look uncannily hamster-like. It was one of his favourite Soonyoung smiles- in fact, he’s pretty sure all the members agreed.

“Mind if I come in?” he asked. Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically and stood aside to let him through, letting the door shut behind them as they walked into the room.

“So you didn’t text me?” Soonyoung shook his head in response, walking over to where his phone was on his bed. He unlocked it and went to their chatroom, furrowing his brow.

“I didn’t send these,” he said, holding his phone out to Jeonghan. “It must have been Seungkwan.”

“But why would he send them to me? He passed me earlier when I was coming here too, if he needed to talk to me he could have then,” Jeonghan said.

It was all so confusing, and it was making his mind too busy to be tired anymore. Something was fishy, and he was going to find out just what it was.

“Come on hyung, he must have gone to your room if he went through all the trouble to lure you out!” Soonyoung exclaimed, grabbing Jeonghan’s hand and storming out of the room. They made their way back to Jeonghan and Seokmin’s room, passing a very baffled looking Joshua on their way.

Soonyoung stopped in front of the door and raised his fist to bang on it when Jeonghan stopped him, raising a finger to his lips to keep him quiet. Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and stepped back to let Jeonghan get closer, pressing his ear to the door. He couldn’t hear much at first, but then he definitely heard Seungkwan’s voice coming from the room. He held a thumbs up to Soonyoung who was bouncing on his heels at that point, buzzing to find out what was going on.

Jeonghan straightened up and slipped the keycard in the door, opening it with a soft click and slipping inside. Soonyoung reached out to grab his hand again, ducking low down as they snuck in. Jeonghan made sure to close the door as quietly as possible, and since he could still hear Seungkwan speaking to Seokmin in a low voice he knew they hadn’t been heard coming in. He pulled Soonyoung along the wall that led to the beds, freezing when he got far enough to see the other two.

“Oh...” he exhaled, unwittingly. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting to see when they arrived, but Seokmin pushing Seungkwan up against the wall of their room with his thigh between his legs and mouth on his neck wasn’t high on his list.

Seungkwan’s eyes opened when he heard Jeonghan across the room, though he didn’t seem too surprised to see him. He waved to him, smirking a bit.

“I guess that distraction didn’t last very long,” he said, making Seokmin pull his mouth from his neck to look up at him curiously, before following his gaze behind him. His eyes went completely round, cheeks starting to burn when he realized they’d been caught. He tried to pull away from Seungkwan but was held there tightly, Seungkwan’s hand reaching up to grab his neck.

Jeonghan felt Soonyoung squeeze his hand hard, and looked down to see him peering around him into the room. His jaw had dropped when he saw Seokmin and Seungkwan, the tips of his ears immediately turning pink.

“I figured he might be needy enough to keep you in our room,” Seungkwan explained, his fingers rubbing over the nape of Seokmin’s neck. Jeonghan saw Seokmin’s jaw clench, his eyelids fluttering shut. “But I guess there’s a change of plans.”

“What do you mean?” Soonyoung asked, his voice whisper-soft. Seungkwan pursed his lips and ran his hand up into Seokmin’s hair, tugging on a strand. Seokmin whined and leaned into his touch.

“Well, either we ask you kindly to let us have the room, you stay and watch us make out, or...” He pointedly made eye-contact with Jeonghan as he trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

“You want us to join you.”

The grip on Jeonghan’s hand tightened even more. It was clear what decision Soonyoung had made, it was just up to him now. And at this point, sleep was the furthest thing from his mind.

He pulled Soonyoung towards the closest bed and sat down, smiling in the direction of the two against the wall. Soonyoung sat beside him, looking between him and Seokmin and Seungkwan, unsure of what to do.

“We seem to have interrupted you in the middle of something- why don’t you guys go ahead with option two and we’ll see what happens from there,” Jeonghan offered, crossing his legs. Seungkwan’s eyes curved up in amusement.

“If that’s what you want,” he hummed pleasantly, cupping Seokmin’s face with both hands and leaning in to kiss him. Seokmin let out a moan right away, pressing up against Seungkwan and opening his mouth for him. Seungkwan tipped his head to deepen the kiss, sparing a last glance at Soonyoung and Jeonghan before closing his eyes.

Seokmin hiked him further up the wall, his fingers digging into Seungkwan’s thighs. Beside Jeonghan, Soonyoung shifted. They watched as Seokmin pulled back just enough to breathe for a second, Seungkwan chasing him to nip at his lips. His teeth sunk into Seokmin’s bottom lip, tugging enough to make him groan and then licking into his mouth.

“Shit,” Soonyoung hissed. Jeonghan turned his head to see Soonyoung with his hand covering his lap, eyes trained intensely on Seokmin and Seungkwan. There was really no need to hide the fact that he was getting hard, but it seemed Soonyoung still wanted to maintain his decency for now. Jeonghan ran his fingers over the back of Soonyoung’s hand as a comforting gesture, and was intrigued to see him shiver and shift his attention to him.

His eyes seemed to be pleading with Jeonghan, but for what he wasn’t sure. He wasn’t entirely certain Soonyoung knew either, but he kept stroking the back of his hand, trailing up his wrist every so often. Soonyoung looked down at their hands and then back up to Jeonghan’s face with half-lidded eyes.

A gasp made them look back at the other two, only to discover that Seokmin had travelled back down Seungkwan’s neck to his collarbone, where he was sucking rather harshly. His hips started to grind against Seungkwan’s thigh, rough sounds escaping from the back of his throat.

“Bed,” Seungkwan ordered, clinging to Seokmin’s shoulders as he obliged, landing them beside Jeonghan closer to the pillows. Seokmin climbed into Seungkwan’s lap and pushed his hands under his shirt, finally able to let his hands roam now that he wasn’t holding Seungkwan up.

He went back to kissing Seungkwan, lifting his shirt higher until he had to lean back enough to pull his shirt off completely. Seungkwan grabbed him and brought him back down, moaning Seokmin’s name into his mouth. Their kissing was basically all tongue now, messy and slick.

Jeonghan felt heat wash through his body, his fingers moving more insistently over Soonyoung’s skin. He couldn’t keep his eyes off Seokmin and Seungkwan.

After a moment, Seokmin gasped and arched back, his fist coming down onto the mattress hard and hips grinding down against Seungkwan with more force. Jeonghan’s eyes were drawn downward to see Seungkwan stroking over the outline of Seokmin’s cock through his sweatpants, looking over at Jeonghan. His eyes quickly flitted past him and widened slightly, his mouth curving up into a smirk.

“Oh, Soonyoung...” he cooed, laughter on the edge of his voice.

Jeonghan looked behind him to see Soonyoung grinding the heel of his palm against his erection, his expression glazed over. His eyes focused for a second and he paused, seeming a bit ashamed of what he was doing.

“You don’t have to stop,” Jeonghan said, moving his hand from Soonyoung’s wrist to the hand over his crotch. He pushed it out of the way, looking up at Soonyoung to watch him carefully as he brushed his fingers over his clothed cock. Soonyoung’s reaction was instant, letting out a shuddering groan as his hips twitched up into Jeonghan’s hand.

“I’m surprised it took you two this long,” Seokmin said behind them. He sounded breathless, his voice rough and a bit broken. Jeonghan could hear the grin in his words, but didn’t bother looking behind him to check. He got up to settle on his knees beside Soonyoung, pulling him closer by the back of his neck to bring their lips together as he started to properly touch him. Soonyoung reached out to grip his shirt desperately, tugging him closer, moaning his name pathetically.

They had kissed before, of course, since Soonyoung was notorious in the group for kissing everyone. But those were just quick pecks on the cheek or lips, as goodnights or demands for affection. They were nothing like this, with Soonyoung begging for more, his mouth falling open easily for Jeonghan, breath hot and heavy against his lips.

Soon he was climbing into Jeonghan’s lap, leaning over him to keep kissing and reaching down to bring Jeonghan’s hand past the waistband of his boxer briefs. He lifted up the loose t-shirt he was wearing, pulling back from the kiss to stare between them, watching Jeonghan’s hand as it ran over his cock. He cursed, more like a whine than actual words. It made Jeonghan’s cock twitch beneath Soonyoung’s ass.

There was a sudden shout behind him, shocking him into freezing up. He tried to turn his head to see what was happening, unable to get a clear view. Soonyoung looked over his shoulder and gasped, gripping Jeonghan’s wrist tightly. He pressed his face into Jeonghan’s shoulder and groaned, starting to grind his hips into his hand. Jeonghan finally twisted his body around enough to see Seungkwan with his fingers running over Seokmin’s tongue as he cleaned them off, Seokmin’s mouth open wide, body still shuddering from his orgasm.

“Oh my god...” Jeonghan groaned, both as the sight and from Soonyoung’s hips pushing down on his erection. He grabbed him by the hip and started to thrust up into him, continuing to stroke Soonyoung in his hazy desire.

A pair of hands ran over his shoulders and settled on his chest, tracing against his skin feverishly, and Jeonghan saw Seokmin settle beside him with a blissed out grin on his face. Seungkwan’s hands travelled further down, slipping past the collar of his shirt to brush over his nipples, making him arch back. Seokmin leaned in and kissed his neck, slow and searing.

“It’s not fair to keep him all to yourself,” Seungkwan whispered, right beside Jeonghan’s ear. One hand left his shirt to hold Soonyoung by his jaw, pulling him into a kiss over Jeonghan’s shoulder.

“I could say the same for you. You didn’t even wait to let me touch Seokmin before you made him come,” he hissed, starting to feel the impatience of not being touched properly beginning to rise. Grinding against Soonyoung was nice, but he wished they weren’t so clothed.

“Well then you can have him now,” Seungkwan said, getting off the bed to settle behind Soonyoung instead, tugging him into his lap and grinning at Jeonghan.

Seokmin seemed eager to follow the new plan, and happily climbed into Jeonghan’s lap, pressing his back to his chest. Jeonghan groaned, gritting his teeth. It didn’t change the situation much- he still wanted to strip down, but it was hard to resist Seokmin rolling his hips back against him eagerly. Jeonghan ran his hands over his thighs and pressed his lips to his shoulder, enjoying the way Seokmin melted into him. For someone who had just come, Seokmin still seemed to have a lot of energy, something Jeonghan certainly wasn’t going to complain about.

Across from them Seungkwan had pressed his smile into Soonyoung’s neck as he pushed his underwear down to free his cock, running his thumb over the head as he tugged his shirt up.

“Bite down on this, hyung,” he ordered, bringing the hem to his lips. Soonyoung obeyed, teeth clenched around the fabric. In spite of the makeshift gag, he only got louder.

Precome was leaking down over Seungkwan’s fingers, almost an obscene amount that Jeonghan wondered if he was already orgasming. Seungkwan’s other hand came up to his nipple, circling it and teasing it until Soonyoung was panting under his touch. His body was bent back, his head resting on Seungkwan’s shoulder.

Seokmin lurched forward and bent over Soonyoung, his hand wrapping around his cock as he brought the tip to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick a stripe up the shaft. Soonyoung was so loud now he was almost shouting, head lolling to the side as his hips pushed up weakly into Seokmin’s mouth.

The sight alone made Jeonghan the most turned on he’d ever felt in his life. Seungkwan reached out to card his fingers in Seokmin’s hair, encouraging him to bob his head faster. Jeonghan couldn’t do much but stare at the entire scene before him as it enfolded. His fingers dug into Seokmin’s thighs and as Seokmin moaned from the sensation Soonyoung’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, his shirt catching on his bottom lip, a shudder rippling through his body. Seungkwan mumbled into his ear about how good he was, and Soonyoung’s head shook back and forth, whimpers spilling from his lips as Seokmin swallowed around him.

When he finally pulled up Soonyoung dove forward to kiss him, still moaning and shivering from his orgasm. Jeonghan steadied himself to stop them from toppling backwards, laughing softly. Soonyoung quickly turned his attention to Jeonghan, leaning over Seokmin to kiss him too, a burning passion behind it. It made Jeonghan feel a bit light-headed, following Soonyoung as he moved to pull back. If this was what he had been missing, he was going to be kissing Soonyoung a lot more from now on. Soonyoung’s cheeks were flushed as they finally separated, his face splitting into a grin.

He turned around to give the same attention to Seungkwan, and this time his force was enough to push them both down to the bed. It started to go on longer than his and Jeonghan’s kiss, and soon Soonyoung’s pleased noises melted into moans again as Seungkwan’s hands trailed down his body, resting on Soonyoung’s ass and pushing his hips up into him. Soonyoung responded in kind, rolling his hips down as they made out.

“Hyung...” Seokmin whined, reaching out to grab Jeonghan’s hand. Jeonghan looked away from the other two to bring his attention back to Seokmin in his lap. Seokmin was still moving his hips back against him, and to Jeonghan’s surprise he saw that Seokmin had gotten hard again.

“Here, let me help you,” he said, turning Seokmin around so he could push his sweatpants down. Seokmin tipped his head back and wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s shoulders, muttering under his breath when Jeonghan’s hand wrapped around his cock. His hips thrust into his fist erratically, already pretty far gone.

It didn’t take long for Seokmin to come again, muttering nonsense into Jeonghan’s ear and clinging to him desperately. Jeonghan continued to stroke him through it, feeling Seokmin’s cock throb in his hand.

“Fuck, Jeonghan,” Seokmin gasped, collapsing against his chest. He pressed his face into his neck, and Jeonghan felt him smile against his skin.

After a moment, they heard someone clear their throat. Seokmin lifted his head and looked back, and Jeonghan saw Seungkwan staring at them, his hair a mess and eyes burning into them. Soonyoung was lying on the bed beside him, watching them as well through his nearly closed eyes. He seemed totally spent, all energy he had earlier drained from him, but he refused to close his eyes.

“I think it’s time we had our turn,” Seungkwan said, crawling across the sheets towards them, his eyes fixed on Jeonghan. Seokmin slipped off his lap and moved to sit beside Soonyoung, leaning his back against the wall. Soonyoung reached out to grab his hand, linking their fingers. It made Jeonghan smile fondly, before Seungkwan filled his vision.

“Hyung.” His tone was sharp, but it was from frustration not anger. Jeonghan could feel that frustration finally coming to a head as well now that he was no longer focused on getting the other two off.

Seungkwan’s hands came up to bury themselves in Jeonghan’s hair, tugging hard and bringing him into a kiss. It was vicious- more teeth than tongue-, and his lips were definitely going to be bruised in the morning, but he was too turned on to care about that right then. He let Seungkwan push him down onto the bed, let him strip him hastily, let his mouth wander wherever it liked. He felt Seungkwan’s teeth sink into his shoulder and gasped, thrusting up at the feeling. Seungkwan hands pushed his underwear down before moving to slip his own off, and finally Jeonghan felt touch on his bare skin. Seungkwan rutted against him, wrapping his hand around their cocks to keep them steady, and Jeonghan let his head fall back with a rough moan.

“I’m close...” Seungkwan breathed against Jeonghan’s neck, and Jeonghan just nodded. He’d been close for a while now, pushed to the brink more than he’d even been before. He ran his hands over Seungkwan’s back and cupped his ass, encouraging him to go faster, harder.

Seungkwan brought their lips together again, cursing filthily into Jeonghan’s mouth as he came, fucking up into his hand and making a mess of Jeonghan’s stomach. Just as Seungkwan was reaching the end of his orgasm, Jeonghan’s hit him with a force he’d never experienced. He pulled Seungkwan down against him, gasping his, Seokmin’s, and Soonyoung’s name over and over until it passed. He let his body go slack, his chest heaving and eyes fluttering shut.

It was only when he felt featherlight kisses across his chest that he opened his eyes again, watching as Seungkwan pressed his lips to every mark forming on Jeonghan’s skin. It was like a switch had flipped, and suddenly the sweet Seungkwan had come back, his eyes curving cutely when he saw Jeonghan looking at him.

“Thank you,” Jeonghan mumbled, reaching out to brush Seungkwan’s bangs from his face. Seungkwan kissed his palm too, then leaned his cheek on Jeonghan’s chest.

“Hyung...” an exhausted whine sounded from across the bed. Jeonghan tipped his head to the side to see Soonyoung reaching out for him. He took his hand and smiled at him, flitting his eyes over to Seokmin who was looking down at him adoringly.

“Do we have to wake up early tomorrow?” Soonyoung asked, pouting. Jeonghan shook his head- from what he’d heard they’d have some time before they had to do anything. Soonyoung’s whole body seemed to melt into the bed in relief, his eyes closing and fingers curling around Jeonghan’s hand.

“But we should probably clean up before we all pass out,” Jeonghan said, to a chorus of complaints. He couldn’t help but laugh, urging them all to get up.

They took turns in the shower, two at a time since they’d already used it twice that night, and then piled all the blankets and pillows onto one bed to form a sort of nest. It was familiar, akin to something they often made back at the dorms- at least, back when all the members shared a single one. The thought made Jeonghan’s heart ache a little. He was still getting used to the separation.

He was pulled into the bed, tucked snugly between Seokmin and Soonyoung, their arms wrapping around him. Seungkwan was curled against Seokmin’s back, his hand reaching over him to link hands with Jeonghan. He felt safe there, surrounded by them. His body felt like jelly, completely loose and relaxed, and he was sure they probably felt the same. Seokmin was already starting to mumble sleepily, and Soonyoung’s breathing had evened out next to him. Seungkwan still seemed partially awake, his fingers rubbing over the back of his hand.

“Hey, Seungkwan?” he whispered. He saw Seungkwan lift his head in the moonlit room.

“Your plan kinda sucked.” He heard a hiss of protest from him and brought his lips to Seungkwan’s knuckles, giggling.

“I don’t know how you thought it would work, but I’m glad it didn’t,” Jeonghan continued. Seungkwan’s protesting stopped, and his grip on Jeonghan’s hand tightened a bit.

“If I’m being honest, hyung,” he whispered, a tinge of embarrassment to his voice. “I kinda wanted it to fail...”

Jeonghan laughed again, startling the two spooning him awake. They mumbled in confusion, and Jeonghan stopped laughing to calm them back down.

“I figured,” Jeonghan said once Seokmin and Soonyoung had gone back to sleep. He leaned over Seokmin carefully to press a kiss to Seungkwan’s lips, soft and sweet.

“But next time, you could just ask for a foursome.”


End file.
